Warriors and Gods
by RHGroeninga
Summary: His uncle's dead. The Avatar is far out of his reach. But when he gives up all hope, Zuko gets a second chance from a mysterious spirit, Prihni. She sends him to a new world, full of witchcraft and wizardry. But is he the first one to travel between worlds? Ends up as epic multiple world crossover, but contains now only Harry Potter, Avatar, Gone and Twilight. (new: Draco Umbridge)
1. Chapter 1: The Boy in the Thunderbolt

**Author Note:**

**So, this is my first fanfiction! It will be an epic, multiple way crossover, but that's later, now we will first focus on Harry Potter and Avatar: the Last Airbender. Time HP-universe is very beginning fifth book, ATLA-universe is episode _Bitter Work_, with some changes in the last two episodes. In this chapter Harry and Dudley find a mysterious stranger on their way home... Tell me what you think! Furthermore, this is my first story in English, so comments on language are also welcome (if your own English is good...). Enjoy the show!**

* * *

"Don't point that thing at me!"

Suddenly the stars were darkened by large menacing clouds and rain started to drop down. The now frigid air sent a quiver down Harry's spine. It couldn't be… No, it couldn't. Dementors didn't cause rain.

"D-d-don't do that!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Don't do that!"

Harry groaned inwardly. Talking sense into Dudley was now the least of his concerns. Although he wouldn't show it -he loved making Dudley believe he could actually do something horrible to him- the change in weather made him nervous as well. The rain was raging down at the moment and it just wasn't supposed to be this cold, not on the hottest day of the year.

"We really should get home."

"Says who? You're the one who started this storm in the first place!"

"What! Why would I do that?"

"I don't know! Probably just a stupid trick so you can laugh at me with your stupid, ugly wizard friends." Apparently he still hadn't forgotten the Ton-Tongue Toffee incident.

"Listen! I've got no idea what is causing this storm and I don't have anything-"

CRAK-BOOM

A flash of lightning set the sky ablaze. Dudley made a sound most resembling a frightened pig.

BAM

Before Harry knew what happened Dudley's fist had slammed in his face and Harry landed on the ground, wand lost in the rain. While he searched for it on the pavement he heard his cousin running away.

Having put his wand safely in his pocket he ran after him, soon finding him blindly pacing down the road.

There would be a lot of yelling when they got back. Nothing he wasn't used to, but things could be hardly any worse. Unexplainable storm, a panicking Dudley, accusations of using his wand at his cousin, which weren't entirely untrue, in their eyes it would be all his fault. Fortunately there weren't dangerous men magically appearing out of thin air this time.

CRAK-BOOM! A thunderbolt struck the road a few meter ahead of a screaming Dudley. Harry ran forward when he saw…

Of course there would be dangerous men magically appearing out of thin air this time. Or out of lightning, to be precise.

As Dudley stood frozen in shock, staring at the boy who now lay face down on the sidewalk, Harry cautiously approached the mysterious stranger. The first thing he noticed was the terrible burn across the boy's back. Flaming red skin was visible beneath his torn and charred clothes, still glowing orange at the edges. Those clothes were pretty unusual anyway, grey-green, shabby and old-fashioned, like he imagined the clothes of a medieval beggar. That picture was completed by his lean body, yet he seemed quite muscular. Harry realised he couldn't be much older than himself. Dark hair, fair skin and there seemed to be something red on his face, another wound? He was nauseous with the idea what he might see, but he had to check if the teen was still alive.

"Don't touch him!"

Harry deliberately ignored this. He carefully turned over the boy's face and shrunk when a horrifying scar came in sight, but didn't step back. His eyes were half-lidded and there were no irises visible: unconscious, but still breathing.

Without further thought Harry heaved the boy by his shoulders and began dragging him to the house. He may not be strong, but the boy was surprisingly light.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to bring him to our house." He glanced up at the large, fat, beefed-up figure of his cousin. "You could lend me a hand, you know…"

"Are you crazy, you don't know him, what do we have to do with him? He just appeared on the side walk, he may be a murderer for all you know, he probably isn't even human!"

"Then what do you want to do, leave him here to die?"

He had no answer to that. He reluctantly picked up the boy's legs and helped Harry carrying him home, fear and disgust written all over his face.

"I don't know what you are plotting, but I swear I'll beat the crap out of you when this is all over." Harry couldn't keep from rolling his eyes. Poor boy, after all that happened, he wouldn't get a warm welcome from the Dursleys.

Well, at least he wasn't a Dementor.

* * *

**Can you guess who the mysterious stranger is? How will Dudley's parents react? What will happen when he wakes up? Who more will get involved? Read this and more in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2: At Private Drive

**Author note:**

**A brand new chapter! I know it's short, but I rather post short chapters directly after I finished them than making them longer and post slow and irregularly. I don't have much more to say, except read and review!**

* * *

By the time they were home, the lightning and rainfall were reduced in intensity to that of an usual summer thunderstorm. Vernon Dursley's rant, however, wasn't reduced in intensity at all.

"WHO IS THIS?"

"I told you, I have no idea. I have never seen him before-"

"You called someone you don't even know?"

"How often do I have to tell you before you get I didn't do anything!"

"YOU DON'T SPEAK THAT TONE TO MY SON! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OF SPEAKING WHATSOEVER!"

"But-"

"NO TALKING BACK, YOU HAVE CREATED ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS! THIS WON'T BE THE END OF IT, DO YOU HERE ME, YOUNG MAN? THIS…this…this…_subject _will be send back, IMMEDIATELY!"

"I can't!"

Whit that answer Vernon got a murderous look in his eyes. "You…you…CAN'T?"

Before he could say anything more, Arthur Weasley apparated into the room with a loud pop. Soon Remus Lupin followed, with a young woman Harry had never met before. "Good evening mister and misses Dursley. I'm truly sorry for this commotion. We don't know either what has happened, but we're here to take care of it."

Meanwhile Remus had found the wounded boy, laying on the couch they had placed him in. "Harry, is this the person who appeared with the lightning?"

"Yes." He had never felt this relieved to have wizards near his family. Although the Dursleys were far from comfortable in their presence, even they could see it would better than dealing with the situation themselves.

"You are going to take him with you, right?"

"Yes, he will be out of your hands." Arthur sighed. "How is the boy?"

"He needs acute medical attention."

"Then you and Tonks take him to Grimmauld Place. Harry, pack your stuff, you're going with us, if you want to, of course."

"Honestly, I would love to." While Harry went upstairs, Arthur waited in the living room. The Dursleys send him wary glances, but they seemed to accept him as long as he took Harry with him. Soon he came back and they were ready to leave.

"Don't you say goodbye?"

"Please mister Weasley, you've tried before. Don't bother."

"Alright, then. But I still don't approve of it."

Harry seriously doubted whether his family desired a wizard's approval.

And so it was that they disapparated and left the Dursleys with their own proper, ordinary problems.

* * *

**I promise he will wake next chapter, where Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place. We'll also find Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly and Sirius there, so there will be a lot going on!**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up

**Author note:**

**Finally, Zuko wakes up! And how... This chapter is from his point of view (but if you couldn't get that from the text, I'm really a terrible writer.) Anyway, enjoy! (and review!)**

* * *

He ran.

He ran past dark, broad corridors, in a labyrinth of impressive rooms, decorated with red and gold, chambers full of secrets of his past. He ran, faces of the previous Fire Lords shot through his view, looking for a way out, a place to hide, why could he find his way in his own house? He ran, he ran like his life depended on it. And frankly, it did.

However, he didn't want to run. He really didn't. He wanted to turn around and face his sister head on, but he couldn't, he was too weak, too much a failure-

_"__Too much a coward."_

Wide eyes stared at the enormous painting of the current Fire Lord, Fire Lord Ozai, which wasn't supposed to talk.

"Father…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…"

He whipped around as he heard a disapproving sound behind him.

"Talking to paintings, and mother thought _I_ was insane."

Azula stood there with a satisfied smirk, obstructing his only way out.

"What? Did you really think you could outrun me, brother?"

_"__Maybe he is a spy of Voldemort?"_ Where did that come from?

"Don't be foolish. You're too slow, Zuzu..."

_"__Of course, that's why he nearly died."_

"Too slow…"

_"__I'm serious, Ron! We know nothing about him! It can be he wanted us to lower our guards, so when we fight-"_

_"__You will fight for your honour."_

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

Azula's laugh cut through his head like a blunt knife and blended there with two identical male voices:

_"__Ginny, don't be silly. Even Voldemort can't transport people by lightning. And why would he? There are plenty of other ways he could have gained our trust."_

_"__Besides, wouldn't he rather use someone we already have contact with? Why would he expect us to help a complete stranger?"_

"Oh Zuzu, you never give up without a fight, do you?"

_"__Never give up without a fight." _Uncle? No, it can't be, uncle's dead.

_"__Then what do _you _think he's doing here, George?"_ And yet, he was standing there, right behind Azula.

_"__Yes, my brother is deceased. And whose fault do you think it is?"_

_ "__I don't know, maybe it was an incident?"_

"Please, uncle, I never wanted to abandon you! You said it yourself, ever since Lu Ten died-"

_"__For all those times you disrespected him, you failed to protect him!"_

"Uncle? You're talking to ghosts! I killed uncle weeks ago! But don't you worry, you will be joining him soon…"

_"__You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!"_

His sister shifted her pose and waved her hands in gracious, lethal movements. He tried to concentrate on the fight, but there were too many voices…

_"__Would he be able to hear us?"_

_"__I don't think so, Hermione, he looks like he has been struck by lightning." _He felt the familiar tension of lightning seconds before fire. Why couldn't they just shut up?

_"__Poor boy, his mother will miss him."_

_"__Would his mother be still alive?"_

_"__No one knows. Oh, and last night, Uncle passed away."_ Lightning hurling his way.

_"__Azula always lies."_

_"__She is speaking the truth, and it is _your_ fault."_

_"__Mom, what do we have for dinner?"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Eight pair of eyes stared in complete silence at the just awoken boy. After a few embarrassing moments, one of them spoke up: "I think he's awake." Her hair had a bright orange colour he had never seen before, a feature shared by four others in the group.

One of those orangeheads was shamelessly gaping at him.

"HE HAS GOLDEN EYES!"

"Gossymicky, Ron. Thank you so much for telling us! We would certainly have missed that because of his _huge scar_." said another one, who was standing beside an exact copy of himself, who added: "Yeah, imagine you hadn't noticed, Harry would have run right past him, searching shelter for the _freaked-out lightning_."

The fifth orangehead, a plump, short woman, seemed to get out of her daze. "Come on, children, you heard what he said. Give the boy some space." She chased the teenagers out of the door and closed it firmly.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have let them in the room before you woke up. Anyway, I've taught them better behaviour."

Oh. He just screamed that out loud, didn't he. He casted his eyes down. "It doesn't matter."

"What's your name, boy?" He shot up startled, causing a severe pain to flare up in his back. He had completely forgotten the man who still stood next to his bed.

"It's…" What should he say? Prihni had told him he would be sent to another world, but how different would this world be from his own world? Did the Fire Nation exist here as well? Was there a war going on? Would they recognize his name? He tried to picture an alternate him, roaming around this planet looking for his honour. The thought scared him.

"It's Lee." He received a studying look from the man. He flinced, it was like he could see right through his lie. "Alright. Who did send you here?"

Did he assume he was Fire Nation? "What do you mean!?"

The man sighed. "Please, Lee. Be reasonable. We are not going to hurt you."

"Until you find out who I am."

He looked surprised. "What did you say?" "Nothing. Where am I?"

"I'm…afraid I can't tell you. We are in hiding." That was supposed to be reassuring!?

"Oh, come on, Remus. You can at least give him a general idea of direction." The woman turned to Zuko. "You're in London, Great-Britain." She stopped a moment, uncertain to go on. "You appeared here by lightning, you were nearly dead when you came here. Remus has saved you."

He looked at the man again. "Oh, uhh, thanks." "Everyone would have done the same."

"Uhm, dear, if can I ask you something?" As long as it wasn't about his scar or family. "Are you Asian?"

He stared at the wall, dumbfounded, then frown confused. "Uh, no. I don't think so."

"Oh. I thought it might be because Lee is an Asian name." After a moment of speechlessness he realised _Lee_ addressed to him. "Oh, yes, of course."

"That isn't really your name, is it?" Damn, why was that man so sharp. Although it wasn't helped by his horrible lying. It seemed he best stuck with the truth.

"My name is Zuko, I come from another world."

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

**Author note:**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows and sweet reviews!**

**In this chapter the wizards get to know Zuko, his awkwardness, his stubbornness and his wandless magic, and he learns all about Hogwarts, Voldemort and destiny. **

**"You get to know people, you learn to care for them, and they become the reason you exist." Quoted by Tonks, from ****_moi_****.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Arthur, Sirius, Remus and Tonks sat at the table, as dinner was served. Harry hadn't seen Zuko, as he now knew the boy was called, since Mrs Weasley drove them out of the room, so he was quite surprised to see him showing up for dinner. He quickly made place, so he could sit between him and Sirius.

"Ah, so you are Zuko. How are you, boy?"

"His back is still badly burned. That's why I offered him to bring the food to his room, but he claimed that he was okay. But I didn't believe him, so I insisted, only then he _insisted_ and kept insisting until I gave up, even though he can barely stand on his feet!"

"You outtalked Mom!?" They were about to applaud, but Mrs Weasley send the twins a warning glare.

"Oh, well. I guess this is the ultimate moment for proper introductions, then. My name is Sirius, Sirius Black." Whereupon he looked expectantly at Fred…

"I'm George." Or George.

"I'm Fred, George's brother, and this is our annoying sister: Ginny."

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, thank you very much."

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but I prefer you just call me Tonks."

"Well, Remus Lupin."

"Molly Weasley."

"I'm Arthur Weasley, proud husband of Molly." It didn't escape Harry Zuko shrunk a tiny bit at those words.

"My name is Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you."

"Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? I've heard about you." So he was even famous beyond his own universe? Joy. "You're the one who found me, right?" Oh.

"Yes, I am. I and my cousin brought you to my uncle's home, from there Mr Weasley, Lupin and Tonks apparated you here and healed you. I have to say I didn't fully expect you make it, though."

He suddenly had turned solemn again. "I've been through worse."

Sirius tried to be emphatic: "You are talking about the scar on your face?" Zuko just took a bite of his food and started staring stubbornly at the table, furiously chewing on Molly's chicken. "You can at least try to be polite when I'm being so benevolent."

"Sirius," Sirius eyes shot up to meet those of his childhood friend, "we've made a deal, he doesn't have to tell us anything about his past if he doesn't want to. His uncle has died only recently, and there have been more unpleasant events in his live. If he doesn't want to retrieve those memories, it's only understandable." He smiled to the boy, who looked at him gratefully. Sirius sighed, "Alright then. I see you've already talked things out with Remus. I can be understanding." He grinned at Zuko. "I know I don't look very trustworthy, but Harry can assure you you can tell me anything, isn't it, Harry?"

"Sirius, Remus and my father used to be best friends when they still were students at Hogwarts. My parents both died when I was a baby, and Sirius is now a fugitive of the law -don't worry, he is innocent of the murder he is convicted for-, but back then, they were the Marauders! The worst troublemakers the school has ever known."

"And we are intending to surpass that feat next year!" exclaimed the twins clamorously.

"What is Hogwarts?"

"It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry, the only one in Britain."

"Yeah, Remus has told me about wizards and muggles in your world. So everyone learns their magic at this Hogwarts?"

"Pretty much. Do they have something like wizards in your world?"

"Well, we do have bending. Most people are what you call 'muggles', but some are benders. You can distinguish four kinds of benders: airbenders, waterbenders, earthbenders and firebenders. Each bender can manipulate their respective element. I, for instance, am a firebender." He illustrated his explanation by summoning a small flame in his open palm.

However, his little fire trick attracted more attention than he had anticipated. Hermione, who up until now had been enjoying mature company while discussing the purpose of a perforator with Mr Weasley, was now nearly jumping with enthusiasm. "But that's fantastic! Ron, look! Isn't this absolutely marvellous!"

"It's great, Hermione."

"Ron, please, don't spoil this moment for the rest of us! Don't you see? We are one of the first wizards in history to witness wandless magic!"

George said something to Fred, who chuckled and leant over to Zuko. "You better put out that flame, or you will get Hermione a heart attack." Sincerely concerned with the girl's wellbeing, he quickly extinguished his flame. Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Sirius burst out laughing. "Ease down, Mister Anxiety, we were only teasing!"

Zuko grumbled something along the line of "Not funny."

Hermione scowled at them. "Ignore them, Zuko. At least I can appreciate how _special_ you are."

As she rattled on about all the things she would want to try with Zuko's bending, Harry's mind kept rewinding around the exceptional sight he had just witnessed. He indeed was _special_, in many different ways. Did it mean Zuko also was a kind of wizard? What kind of powers did he possess? Would they allow him joining the Order of the Phoenix, even if he was too young?

Harry couldn't suppress a glimpse of jealousy at the thought. He had tried to discuss it this afternoon, but since Molly came out of Zuko's room to start cooking she took care no one answered his questions, '_at Dumbledore's request_'. Ron and Hermione didn't know much themselves, and although Sirius gave him some real answers in the end, even he didn't want Harry to help, _just go back to school and stay out of it_.

"NO, Hermione. He is NOT going to do ANYTHING. By Merlin's beard, he is still recovering! He shouldn't be here in the first place–" "What if it could help us defeat Voldemort!?"

A deathly silence hung over the table, only to be broken by the most logical question:

"Who's Voldemort?"

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone else to explain. Finally, it was Sirius who gave an answer.

"Zuko. You may already have suspected it, but unfortunately, your arrival in this world took place in a troubled time. You see, fourteen years ago, wizards… were fighting other wizards, called Death Eaters, who believed wizards had the inborn right to dominate over muggles. Many people died in those days, you will find a lot of wizard families today have lost one or several members. Their leader was Voldemort, a dark wizard who wished to live and rule forever, until he tried to kill Harry and mysteriously disappeared. Since that day Harry is a celebrity, _the boy who lived_, for many thought he had killed Lord Voldemort! Only wiser wizards knew he was still out there, somehow… he had been immortal after all. And merely a few months ago, they turned out to be right. Voldemort has resurrected, and is gaining power, only the Ministery won't admit it's true. But the Order of the Phoenix, that's us, does fight back." He stopped for a moment, emphasising the weight of the words to come. "We're at war."

Anyone should have been aghast by this news, or at least confused, so Harry was astonished when the so insecure boy's reply came immediately and resolutely. "Then, I want to fight."

"NOT A WORD OF IT!" protested Molly. "You aren't even of age, leave alone you can't possibly be of any use fighting!"

"You only know me for a few hours! You can't say anything about my fighting skills!"

"You're as ignorant as a muggle and you probably won't be able to perform magic anyway. You have just arrived at this world!"

"That only means I have nothing to lose!"

"You…I…Argh! Arthur, tell him he can't fight!"

Zuko furiously looked at Mr Weasley, who took his time to clean his spectacles before answering. "Zuko, I agree with Molly, albeit not for the same reasons. We indeed don't have any notion of your abilities, so we have no right to doubt you. Nevertheless, I still believe you're too young to fight, just like I believe Fred and George are too young to fight, who are actually older than you. "

Zuko seemed to have calmed down, instead his voice sounded hoarse and desperate. "But what should I do then? Fred and George still have to finish school, they have friends, family, a _future_. In my own world, I've lost everything I had, there's nothing to come back for –not that I could return anyway– and here…" he shook his head searching for words, "Here I have no _purpose_, no connections, nothing! I've just been… plunged into this world, because some spirit felt sorry for me. Prihni is her name, she has sent me here because she wanted to give me a _second chance_, that is my whole reason of existence here, but I've got no idea what to do! I…"

"My whole reason of existence was that my parents wished to have children, so they could give them too long names." said Tonks wisely. She smiled warmly at the boy while leaning back, closer to Remus. "And when a certain werewolf came along the way, it became my purpose to take care of him." She shrugged. "That's life. You get to know people, learn to care for them, and they'll become worth fighting for. And if you're prepared to die for us already, we certainly can help you finding your way around here."

"But what can I do if I can't help you? You're the only people I know!"

"Maybe you can go to Hogwarts?" The question was rather directed at Remus than at Zuko. The man frowned slightly, considering the possibility. "That might be not such a bad idea after all…"

* * *

**Zuko going to Hogwarts, indeed, no bad idea at all! I'm already writing the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Place to Stay

**Author note:**

**(I you really need to avoid Twilight that badly, skip to chapter 7)**

**This chapter will introduce two new fandoms to our story. Zuko and Harry Potter lovers, don't worry, they will return soon to deal with Zuko's first schoolday and a lot of interuniversalistic trouble. In this and next chapter, however, the main focus will be on the Gone characters, wandering about the Twilight world. Time is set 4,5 year after Nemesis send them to this world in the end of the second book. (For people who I haven't read the series yet, I strongly recommend it! If you don't mind some horrific scenes in reading.) The Twilight characters won't play an important role here, anyway, it is set somewhere around the third book (when all Cullens are home, Bella is human and werewolves are involved, I don't recommend this book, by the way, if you're fourteen or older and don't particularly like romance in books). But first a summary of the events at Grimmauld Place that summer! Please review, and what do you think of the new storyline? I hope you like it, or will when it unfolds in the main story.  
**

* * *

And as it was said, it was done. After a summer spent arranging his stay and sorting out how he could join the others without disturbing the state of affairs at Hogwarts too much, Zuko sat between Hermione and George at the red and gold Gryffindor table, enjoying the welcoming meal.

There had been a lot to work out. First they had to see whether Zuko could do any magic at all, it turned out he could, but it was weak, it took long for him to learn anything and of course, he had to start from the scratch.

That was a subject for much discussion: if Zuko was going to Hogwarts, should he be in the first year, where his level condemned him to? He would without doubt stand out, and that was the last thing they wanted, leave alone the embarrassment. In the sixth class, however, he would never be able to catch up. After Dumbledore had come along with the sorting hat and Zuko turned out to be a Gryffindor, they had decided he would go to the fifth, and join classes with Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

Then, they had to buy all his wizard equipment, they used a part of Harry's fortune for that, and they had to think of a cover story. By that time they had discovered Zuko's firebending stretched further than simply letting a flame appear in his hand, but in Alastor Moody's opinion –who was visiting for Order-business– nobody needed to know that. Neither did anyone need to know Zuko was a world-traveller. He would be a normal, muggle-born wizard, who simply had been overlooked by the system. In effect, he would have developed the unique ability to let flames appear in his hands, but he had to hide anything beyond that.

So that was how he would spend the year coming. Only Dumbledore knew the truth, and he wisely kept it to himself during the opening speech.

After dinner, they retired to the Gryffindor Common Room and prepared for the first school day of the year…

* * *

Nemesis could feel trouble. No physical trouble, no trouble any human or living being could see, not even trouble in this world, but Nemesis could sense it, as if it was too loud music through too thin walls.

He also knew what it meant, it meant a place in another universe was close to this place in this universe, close enough to sense the trouble made by other gods, in that world. It meant it was their best chance at finding a portal or a gap to another world, where they might finally find a place to build a future.

He made his appearance in front of his people.

"I can feel there is a disturbed realm close to here. If you stay here, we might find a way to a more _tolerant _world."

They looked to each other. It was more than two years ago that Nemesis had sensed another world, they had waited there for months then, in vain. A disturbed realm didn't mean there would be an actual chance to get there, neither it meant they would be able to stay here long enough. It was a faint chance, but a rare chance which they needed if they wanted to ever find a home.

Sam Temple, who had taken the role as their leader together with his twin brother Caine, was the one who responded to Nemesis' words: "What kind of disturbance? Is someone really scraping at the walls, is some god going to be or something else?"

"There may be. There is no one trying to get here _yet_, but there really is a lot of rumor, like they are fighting over something. And _if_ someone they would make connection to another world, it would be this world, we are exceptionally close."

Sam looked at the people behind him. "Shall we stay here and wait for something to happen?"

"It would probably be a good place, we have cover from the trees and the mountains and I haven't seen any sign of civilization for quite a while. I'm in favor." Answered Edilio. The others nodded.

"Caine?"

"I don't bother to stay here, as long as we'll find some other place to live." Not only was this world a lot like their own one before the FAYZ, which was bad enough as people saw them as either a threat or as interesting scientific experiment materiel, Caine could still vividly remember their one encounter with a vampire, that had killed three children before he could pick him up with his telekinesis and let Sam burn him. Who knew what kind of monsters further wandered about this world.

* * *

Daniel. She liked that name. Biblical, but not too obvious, like his father's, and besides, it sounded good. Daniel. Daniel Temple.

"Hey, Daniel. What do you think of that name? I hope you'll like it." Astrid sighed lovingly, drawing circles with her finger on her belly. "I wonder if you can me in there. Then I can tell you about all the great things we're going to do, you know, when you're older. Then we'll have a permanent place to stay, a nice little house for our own: me, you and your father. Maybe we'll have a dog too, and your cousin will live next door of course, with Caine and Diana. We'll be one, happy family and you, Daniel, will be the centre of it."

A deep, male voice chuckled softly beside her. "Daniel? Is that how we'll call him?"

"Yes. Daniel Temple."

"How can you be so sure it'll be a boy?" She shrugged. "Motherly instinct?"

"Since when do you believe in something as scientifically questionable as 'motherly instinct'?"

"Since when do I believe in something as scientifically questionable as God?"

"Good point."

She smiled, satisfied of herself. Of course she had a good point, she was Astrid-the-Genius, and he was Sam-the-Hero-but-not-always-the-most-intelligent-o ne.

Just as they were dozing off, Roger dashed into their tent.

"Sam, there are people outside, in the forest." Sam didn't need to hear more to jump up and run out of the tent, though he stopped a second at the entrance to turn back to his wife.

"Astrid, I want you to stay here, you need your rest. In case we need you, I'll wake you up." She nodded and watched Sam disappearing from her view.

How she had hoped they could have stayed.

* * *

**And, what do you think? Have you noticed my attempt to change from British to American English? (I've just changed the spelling check.) Next chapter will come later than usual, I'm going to Rome in the May-holiday (I'll leave tomorrow at 5:15 and return Thursday.) _Dus tot na de vakantie__!_ (For who has holiday next week...)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Agreement

**Author note:**

**New chapter is finally up! This one involves the _Gone_ and _Twilight_ characters, and an important agreement they make. Contains spoilers for both series. If you were hoping to read Zuko's first day at Hogwarts, do not despair, next chapters will all be solely about them again, until they meet the Gone people. **

**For the people who don't know _Gone _and are getting confused, I'll give you a short overview of where they come from and most important characters I've used, as I imagine them to be after wandering for more than four years ****in the Twilight world. If you've already know the series or just aren't interested, enjoy the story! (Btw, this is written by Edwards point of view, so I've tried to write him mind reading.)  
**

_**The Important In This Chapter List:**_

_**FAYZ: a dome with a diameter of 20 miles in which all people older than 15 have disappeared and the younger ones can't escape. There is much voilence, people have been starving, there are all kinds of horrifying creatures (and people), so in short, a dreadful place they are more than willing to leave**_

_**Sam Temple: main protagonist - can shoot deadly laser beams out of his hands - Caine's twin brother, Astrid's husband/boyfiend, Daniel's father - is seen as the great hero and is the most powerful person together with Caine**_

_**Caine Soren: main antagonist - has telekinesis - Sam****'s twin brother, Diana's husband/boyfiend, Chloe's father - is seen as a evil dictator no one (except Diana) dares to contradict and is the most powerful person together with Sam  
**_

_**Toto: weird, annoying guy - tells lies from truth, often unasked for**_

_**Nemesis: originally Astrid's four years old, autistic brother with incredible, mysterious powers. He's called Nemesis by the Gaiaphage. In this story, he dies a month or two after **_**Hunger**_** after which he becomes a god, brings everyone together and teleports them out of their world.**_

_**Gaiaphage: a nuclear monster at the bottom of a mineshaft - pure evil - can break into the minds' of the people he has gotten contact with (a.o. Caine and Lana), has caused some madness, illness, incredible pain and tries to make those people his slaves**_

_**The rest will speak for itself.**_

* * *

Edward watched the people standing still in the camp, gaping at them. People, yes, they were human, but nonetheless, this was absurd. These were merely teenagers! Young adults at the most. What were they doing here in the woods, camping on their own, bearing guns? Why didn't they look for shelter in a town, or for safety, or at least for a shower? And most important, what was that _thing_ on the far left.

It must be human, a young man, he could hear his thoughts clear enough. But he seemed to be huge, deformed and…entirely covered in rocks. Could he be the reason they were here?

Was he a threat?

His eyes darkened. Whatever that stone monster was, he would never let him hurt his Bella.

The teenagers gave way as two of the older ones quickly stumbled forward. The first one turned left and ran to a Mexican looking boy with a machine gun, standing defensively on the right. His thoughts clearly spoke of fear and…yes, they were gay. He couldn't help feeling a slight aversion, he was born in 1901, after all.

The second one, who had faint, white scars under a worn out blue vest, walked all the way to the front, besides another boy of the same age with a dark red pullover and an air of authority. Their thoughts surprised him. Weren't they afraid? They might not know they were vampires, although that seemed improbable considering the thoughts of the others, but still… It was like the boys were both rather…wearily concerned. That bothered Edward. They should feel fear.

"Keep your light ready, I'm afraid these are vampires again." whispered the boy in red to the other, who clearly was the only one meant to hear that, but well, they were human, he was a vampire.

So they've seen a vampire before? Interesting. Obviously that had been a very violent encounter, so how had they got away? Had the Volturi something to do with this?

He shot a look at Carlisle, who nodded in understanding. Carlisle would do the talking. He calmly walked forward to approach the teenagers.

"Take one step closer and we'll kill you!"

Inwardly Edward burst out laughing. Kill Carlisle? The guy didn't know what he was talking about. Yet Carlisle was good enough to play obedient.

"We're not here to fight."

The boy in blue narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He was thinking of the people behind him, regarding the Cullens' very movement, ready to fight. As expected. The one with the pullover however, was silently watching his partner with a weird sense of nostalgia. Apparently the two were brothers, twin brothers, and they indeed did look like each other. The same build, the same brown hair, the same nose and jaw line, they had both blue eyes and they were both around twenty years old.

The boy with the scars, who turned out to be called Sam, took a deep breath and spoke out again, never turning his eyes of Carlisle. "Bring Toto." His brother seemed to be greatly irritated by this.

There was a tall boy brought to the front, whose thoughts deeply confused Edward. It was like the boy was surrounded by invisible ghosts, which seemed to keep the boy constant company. The boy was hallucinating. Why bring him here? He searched the minds of the others for an answer...

"They believe this boy can tell lie from truth." He held his voice low, so the humans couldn't hear him. _Thank you, Edward. Then, I'll tell them the truth._

"Why are you here!?" asked Sam

"We live nearby, and we noticed your presence. We decided to investigate." "That's true." So he _was_ a truth teller.

"Will this end in a fight?"

Carlisle sighed. "I sincerely do not hope so." "He's telling the truth." Everyone seemed to relax somewhat at that. Strange, how much confidence they had with this Toto.

"How did you notice us?"

"We saw you." They all turned to Toto, who looked doubtful. "He believes this is true, but he also believes it isn't the truth you wanted to hear."

Sam scowled angrily at Carlisle "Don't keep anything back from us, you know what I meant! How did you know we were here _before_ you investigated!?" "Sam is telling the truth, he believes you know what he meant." "Shut up." "He really believes I should shut up." Sam groaned.

"We smelled you." Sam frowned dumbfounded.

"I know it sounds weird guys, but it's true." So the truth teller talks to his hallucinations, while he knows he shouldn't. Well, the guy was nuts anyway.

The boy in red smacked his brother in the back, smirking. "And there we are, thinking _we're_ the freaks around here, isn't it, Sammy?" He just glared at him.

"He is lying, but also telling the truth." "That's called sarcasm, my dear Toto." "I know that's true."

"You're vampires." Sam grumbled.

"Yes, we are, but we won't harm you. We only drink animal blood. That's why we call ourselves 'vegetarians'."

With that the boy in red snorted with laughter, while Sam just gave them a weird look. Everyone ignored Toto's confirmation.

"Monsters that _don't_ want to eat us, man, how I love this world." This world? Yes, they were all thinking of Forks as 'this world', in contrast to 'our world'. That meant…

"You come from another world!" "Yup, that's true." "That's true."

Everyone fell silent after that revelation, sending wary and confused glances to the other side. Toto felt he wasn't needed any more, and silently slipped back to the camp.

The guy in red lost his patience: "Well, now we finally know each other. You're human-friendly vampires, we're officially aliens. We're even, both outcasts of human civilization. Then, why don't you just _leave us alone_!?"

"You're very near to a town called Forks, which is under our responsibility. People may become suspicious, notice things, get hurt. Vampires and werewolves in the whole area can smell you. Last month there were several murders in Seattle, which points to a large group of young vampires being present. Edward, my adopted son, has a relationship with a human, which brings us on bad terms with both the werewolf clan and the Volturi. We don't need any more trouble. You must leave, _now_."

"You have guts…"

If he still could shiver, Edward would have shuddered in fear of the dark, menacing glare the boy sent Carlisle.

"Even if you were Dracula in person, you don't order me around. We'll stay here, I say, until Nemesis finds a portal to get away from this shitty, pathetic world of yours. And if you've got any problems with that, we'll see how far away that Forks really is…"

A few feet to the left, Emmett was smirking stupidly, seemingly oblivious of any threat. "Like you could do any harm…"

Then something happened Edward would have never expected. Emmett suddenly shot forward with incredible speed, like an invisible rope was pulling him, was smashed _through_ a tree –fortunately no one was crushed under the tons of falling wood– and then was abruptly raised forty feet in the air where he was held still.

"Caine…"

Hand palms pointed in Emmett direction, the guy in red, Caine, formed a twisted smile that was far from joyful.

"Not that though a vampire anymore, huh?"

"Caine! Let him down, _gently_."

"What's the matter, Sammy? Afraid I'll hurt him? He's a vampire, there's no need to be gentle. I can slam him against the ground a thousand times, and he'll just stand up and walk away."

However sick and warped up this man's mind was, he was right, he couldn't harm them. Humans and even werewolves, yes, he could probably harm them badly, very badly, but vampires… You needed fire to destroy a vampire. This Caine wouldn't be able to kill anyone, as long as they kept him away from Forks… but Caine was hoping his brother _would_…

For the first time in his nearly a century long live as a vampire, Edward was scared of a human.

"So you better _let him down_. This far they have been _peaceful_, I don't want you to start a fight!"

"Peaceful!? They want us to leave! What do you think: they ask us to leave, we'll just say: '_No, thanks. We prefer to stay here for a while._' and they'll just say '_Okay, then. But don't leave any rubbish in the forest._'!? You truly are an idiot. If you hadn't been able to burn _holes_ in everything, you would be dead by now. I can't grasp what Astrid sees in you."

_He's able to_burn holes _in _everything_!_

A ringing laugh resounded through the trees.

A beautiful, dark eyed girl walked casually to the two brothers.

"I can't grasp what _I_ see in _you_. You're an evil, stupid, reckless megalomaniac –yes, I've been talking to Astrid– and yet I love you."

"Diana. I thought you were with Chloe?"

"I thought you were making a deal with these people, so we don't have to worry we might be chased away any moment." That left him speechless.

"Let him down, Caine." He brought his arms down to his sides and Emmett fell like a bag of potatoes to the ground, after which he indeed stood up and walked back unimpaired.

"They want us to go."

"Then tell them we won't."

He looked hatefully at the vampires. "We won't leave, and if you force us to, we'll fight back."

Edward felt he had to do something, these people were insane! If they attacked Forks, Bella might get involved, and then… He refused to think of what might happen. He had to keep them away from Bella.

"Why can't you go camping in some other forest?"

Caine opened his mouth for some snappy retort, but Sam signed him to stop. "You better let Sam do the talking this time, oh, wise leader." Caine glared irately at Diana.

"We have a god, called Nemesis, who brought us here. We looked for a place to stay and built up a home, without the danger of anyone finding us and locking us up for what we are. However, it soon became clear we wouldn't find that in this world, and we urged Nemesis to send us to another world. Only he can't, he's too young to make a connection with any other universe but our own. So what he does instead, is searching for the rare places where he can sense the rumor other gods make in those worlds. If he can, it means the different universes are close, and those other gods might open a portal to this one. It hasn't happened so far, but it's our only chance." He looked Edward in the eyes, daring him to find a mistake to bring down his story. "This is such a place."

"But if you can go back to your own world, why bother finding another?" Alice pointed out.

They all looked at her like she had just overlooked some critical point. "Trapped in some impossible dome, barely enough food to eat, more than enough weapons to fight, a leaking nuclear power plant but no electricity, animals mutated in the most terrifying and appalling ways, a glowing, green monster wanting to take over by messing with peoples' heads, not a single certainty of what will happen next, oh, yes, a true utopia, why bother finding another place?"

"Well, the _no electricity_ was entirely your fault." Sam said critically.

"Without me you would have had _not enough _food to eat." Caine snapped back.

"All right, let's get to the point." Carlisle said, bringing their discussion to an end. "You only want to stay here to find a way to another world?"

Sam confirmed.

"In that case, you can stay, under three conditions: one, you will avoid all contact with any humans or vampires possible." They nodded, this was what they wanted all along.

"Two, you won't hurt any human, vampire or werewolf unless in immediate danger." Again, they nodded.

"Three, as soon as there's a way to another universe or, more likely, the so called 'rumor' your god hears dies out, you'll leave, without a trace."

They agreed. They wouldn't be a threat. Bella would be safe.

Edward silently thanked God and Carlisle.

* * *

**You've got three guesses whose world Nemesis can feel...  
**

**Next chapter back to Harry and Zuko, describing their school lives, which (as you probably expected) will gradually get a lot more troublesome than just that.**


	7. Chapter 7: Zuko's First Schoolday

**Author note:**

**I'm sorry for the late upload. I'll keep writing, but can't promise anything about regularity. I've actually promised myself to only write when I'm inspired/motivated, like the last few days, because there are so many more important things I should do instead and I want this to be something I do for my own entertainment above all, I don't want writing to become a burden. (Besides, I'll be in Norway the coming three weeks.) Anyway, don't let it bother you, just follow me so ****_when_**** I update again, you'll notice. Oh, and review please, I love reading them and they motivate me a lot! Well, enough blabbering from my part, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Yes, it was true, he hadn't had any idea what to expect, but this…

Zuko would have never thought his first lesson at Hogwarts to be this _tedious_. Fortunately, Ron and Harry agreed and had promised him the other lessons would bore him less, according to them it was just Professor Binns. Though, they admitted, today's schedule was by far the worst they could ever have been given.

Next lesson would be two hours Potions with the Slytherins, given by Professor Severus Snape, who apparently hated every student who wasn't in Slytherin, especially Gryffindors, especially Harry and his friends. And the feeling was mutual. After that, Divination by Professor Trelawney, even Hermione agreed that everything she taught was complete nonsense. If there was one thing Zuko dreaded, it was having to learn nonsense.

And finally, two full school hours of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry and Ron couldn't fill him in on what that lesson would be like, since from the very beginning they had had another teacher for every year. But given her dull speech of the opening ceremony, Zuko was doubtful she would ever inspire him to work.

When they were sitting in the court enjoying their break after Binns' class, which Zuko mostly had spent playing hangman with Harry and Ron, they were approached by a group of Slytherins led by a boy with sleek, white-blond hair.

"I see you've made a new friend, Potter. Who is he? I don't remember seeing him before."

Without recognising Malfoy's presence, Hemione turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, this is Draco Malfoy. You better ignore him during your year at Hogwarts."

"I wasn't talking to you, Mudblood."

"Well, my sincere apologies then, I honestly thought I said something to _Zuko_."

She still hadn't even looked at him.

"I see you let your Mudblood pet speak for you, but my question still stands. Who is he?"

"I think you already know exactly who he is."

Malfoy smirked evilly. "Actually, I do. I've asked Pansy last night to find out about this new Gryffindor, and she discovered a most interesting story." He observed Zuko smugly. "He is a Mudblood, until now overlooked by the ministry, and thus incapable of the simplest spells. So practically, he's a Muggle! A Muggle at Hogwarts! Has Dumbledore finally gone bonkers? He doesn't even have a last name!"

Zuko grinded his teeth and clenched his fist, barely able to contain his anger. Harry didn't even try to. "Back off, Malfoy! He can do things many wizards don't even think is possible, so he certainly isn't a Muggle. He's probably stronger than you!"

Ron fell in. "And besides, you can better have no last name at all than to be boasting about it while it only points at your _criminal relatives_."

"Criminal relatives? You still have that odd assumption my father does things forbidden by law?"

"Funny _you_ bring that up, but no, I was actually talking about your dear aunt Bellatrix."

Draco snorted angrily, but deemed Ron unworthy to reply to. "I see. Well, Potter, I guess it's your own choice if you want to associate with this scum. If you want to believe they have great potential, I'll let you have your dreams. You'll find out soon enough!" With those words he turned around and walked away, followed by a herd of snickering Slytherins.

Once they were out of sight Hermione let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry, Zuko. They always act like that, no matter who you are. If they don't like you, they will find something they can laugh about."

"I don't bother." That was a _very_ obvious lie, but Zuko's raging mood didn't bear any contradiction. "That Draco is nothing more but a typical, haughty, ill-mannered official's son: the trash of nobility, belittling the ones beneath him while crawling in the sand for anyone higher up."

Ron looked at him amazed. "You couldn't be more accurate, mate."

Harry snorted. "Let's just hope we'll survive next lesson."

* * *

The next lesson was a disaster. After lecturing about the importance of this year and his expectations for their O.W.L.s, Snape gave them an assignment to concoct the incredibly tricky Draught of Peace. Fortunately, no one –except Hermione– succeeded in getting the desired result, so no one noticed Zuko's terrible difficulty with the task. He had no idea what most of the ingredients were, still struggled with the Latin writing system and had to put great effort in keeping his frustration in control, or all the surrounding brewing fires would flare up and he would botch up all the other's potions. He ended up with a watery, slimy, light orange substance, but at least he got a higher mark than Harry.

During lunchtime Harry stormed away because of Ron and Hermione's constant bickering, which surprised Zuko. "Is he always so hot-headed?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Maybe it's because of the order. Or the press."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and told him about the events of last year. About how Harry was forced to join the Triwizard Tournament, about how it turned out to be a plot to resurrect Voldemort, about Cedric's death, about how Harry was now portrayed as a cheat, about his willingness to help the order. Zuko understood Harry's anger, but still though it was somewhat exaggerated. _His uncle_ had been murdered, and _he_ had been portrayed as a _traitor_.

Though he didn't feel like informing anyone of that. He tried to be secure of his past, he didn't want them to reject him. So far, the only thing they knew of him was that he was called Zuko, came from the Fire Nation and that his uncle had recently died. Even of his firebending abilities he had only showed a tiny bit, not wanting to make them afraid. It might have helped him convincing these people he could fight with them in this war, but it might just as well have convinced them he was a menace to their community and he was rather underestimated than dead.

"But that doesn't mean he can he can work it off on us! Will you tell him that Ron, at Divination?"

"Yes, I will." Ron replied, agreeing but wearily.

When he followed Ron through the hatchway into the Divination classroom he the first thing that stood out was the sweet, stuffy smell. The second thing was the overwhelming decoration of the room. The whole place all together made him somewhat sick in the stomach.

He and Ron soon found Harry sitting in the shadows and sat down beside him. Ron passed on Hermione's message, which provoked an annoyed reaction from Harry, but their exchange of words was quickly interrupted as Professor Trelawney spoke up.

"Good day, and welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely – as, of course, I knew you would."

Then her eye –her outer eye, anyway– fell on Zuko, and she looked at him as if he reminded her of something. "And, as I had foreseen, your number has increased with one this year. I especially want to welcome _you_, although I have to warn you, dear, for the truths the Inner Eye may reveal might be shocking and your fate will change drastically when you obtain knowledge of your _true_ destiny, _if_ you prove to possess of the Sight."

He wouldn't show it, but he felt a pang in his heart when she talked about his destiny this way. That was a subject reserved for his uncle. And his uncle only. However unreliable her predictions may be, he didn't want to hear them. It was too late for that.

"But… what's your name again, dear?"

"Zuko."

She nodded sadly. "So it's true, Zuko. The stars showed me you attending my class last night, a boy in the shadow of ignorance, by both his surroundings and himself. You inherited your dark hair and stern look of your parents, who gave you a name that started with the Z, the last letter, as you are the last one to be seen." Well, strictly spoken his parents didn't give him a name starting with a Z, or with any letters at all. His named only contained of two Fire Nation characters.

"Life has been hard and unkind for you, Zuko. The darkness in which you've resided for so long, has left its mark on you… your soul, I mean. You've had to endure a terrible fate, which has turned your aura black as the night you've lived in."

Zuko's aura was indeed pretty black at the moment. "Did you see that by my scar or by the scowl on my face?"

She chose not to respond but to explain the obscure complexities of dream interpretation instead.

* * *

An hour later as they were heading to Defence against the Dark Arts, Ron kept complaining about the amount of homework they got.

When they reached the classroom Professor Umbridge already sat behind her desk. All students were silent, they didn't know her yet so weren't sure how strict she would be.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said when everyone had taken a seat.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon."

"Tut, tut," she said scoldingly. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." The class spoke in unison. As far as Zuko knew this wasn't normal in the wizarding world, especially for teenagers.

She smiled approvingly. "There now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Harry and Ron shared a glum look, but Zuko was secretly glad they would be treating theory today. His wand waving skills were still hopeless.

Professor Umbridge took out her extraordinarily short wand and tapped the board, making words appear:

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year.

You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She erased the words on the board and replaced them with new ones with one tap.

_Course Aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

When everyone was done writing she continued. "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

Apparently she was again disappointed in the clarity of their answer, as she corrected them and let them repeat. After that, she told them to just read the first chapter.

Everyone turned to page five and bent down over their books, except Hermione. She raised her hand and stared pointedly at Professor Umbridge, who looked the other way.

Zuko raised his eye brows questioningly, but she shook her head.

Umbridge kept completely ignoring her for several minutes, while more and more students stared at Hermione rather than their books. Zuko quickly grew frustrated, he found Umbridge's behaviour incredibly rude. Didn't she know respect should come from both sides? (Unless you were the Fire Lord, of course.)

"_Excuse me_, Professor Umbridge. But Hermione wants to ask you something, and she's already been waiting for a while."

Umbridge turned her head to him, looking rather displeased he had the gut to speak up, but immediately turned her expression into a sickeningly sweet smile.

"And your name is?"

"Zuko, Professor."

"And your last name?"

"I have no last name."

Zuko heard some Slytherins snickering.

"Ah, you are the boy who was left unnoticed by the ministry?"

"Yes, Professor."

She nodded, as if that explained everything. "Well, mister Zuko, I don't how things used to be done in the backwoods you come from, but in this school we _raise our hands_ before we speak."

His hand rose as soon as she returned to her chair. She intended to keep ignoring both the boy and the girl, only now most of her class was looking at them.

Umbridge decided to pretend she only just noticed her. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

Zuko's hand fell back. "Not about the chapter, no." Hermione replied, glad she had finally her chance to have her say. "I've got a query about your course aims."

Professor Umbridge rose her eyebrows, but Hermione quickly continued before she could interrupt. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

This one innocent question instigated a barrage of other questions, which ended up in Umbridge claiming they could pass their exams without _ever having practised a single spell_.

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough– "

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry again, he was getting pretty upset about this. Normally, Zuko would have too, but he actually didn't care much whether she was going to really teach them or not. If he ever were to fight Dark Wizards, he would use firebending.

Professor Umbridge looked at Harry.

"This is school, mister Potter, not the real world." she said softly.

Okay, _that_ statement was just too ridiculous _not_ to intervene.

"Isn't school supposed to _prepare_ us for the real world? I mean, what's the use of examinations if they don't prove of any practical skill?" He wasn't sarcastic, just completely honest.

"They help you getting a job, of course." It seemed that the angrier she became the more honey dripped in her voice.

"_Because_ they stand for useful knowledge and capability. If they didn't no employer would attach any value to them."

"And in what circumstances, I wonder, would that _practical skill_ be any more _valuable_ than theory, mister Zuko?"

"In a fight."

She bowed forward and rose her eyebrows, feigning surprise. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Well, I understood you were in a kind of warlike situation –"

Umbridge glanced at Harry, who sat right in front of Zuko, before cutting him short.

"Mister Zuko, please, listen." She gave him a pitying look and stood up, hands folded. "This may all be a little sudden and confusing for you, and, maybe, some _misinformed_ or _malicious_ people have told you that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead." She looked at Harry again, this time more explicitly, "But this… is a lie."

Harry was enraged, but Zuko wouldn't give him a chance to speak up. "And even _then_! Even _if_ all wizards and witches are friendly, merry, peace-striving monks," the students frowned, what kind of comparison was _that_!? "although your prison population – Azkaban, wasn't it? – proves different, even _then_ you have plenty of dangerous creatures here, or accidentally disastrous use of magic, plus a world full of Muggles of whom you have no idea what they might come up with –"

"Muggles?" Now she sounded genuinely surprised. Malfoy sat straighter, not wanting to miss any word for which he could ridicule him later. "How could a Muggle _possibly_ form a threat for a wizard, however incompetent he may be?"

Most of the students were wondering the exact same thing. He shrugged in response, but while finishing the nonchalant gesture, he got a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk that was almost frightening enough to match Azula's.

Then, before anyone could apprehend what was going on, he jumped over his desk, reached Umbridge in a few short leaps and snatched her wand from right under her nose.

"This way!"

She stood perfectly still, looking at the spot where her wand had been a second ago, and for a moment, it seemed Umbridge had stopped breathing altogether. The class looked at the scene in complete silence, some fearful, some hopeful, most fascinated by this mysterious, new boy. Zuko didn't notice this, not even the adoring glances of Lavender and Parvati.

"_Give me_… _my want back_… THIS INSTANT!"

But Zuko made no move, he wanted to enjoy this rare moment of triumph to the fullest.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!" His smug expression didn't change in the least. As far as he was concerned, she could deduct all points Gryffindor had. He had proven his point: a wizard was helpless without wand. He had defeated her, without even the slightest firebending!

As she saw he wasn't going to give it back, she stomped over to Zuko and attempted to take it back herself, without much success.

"If you don't hand it over now, I'll have to give you detention!" No response.

"Detention!" she shrieked, but her voice sounded rather desperate. This was her final asset, there was no more she could do as a teacher. Especially as a teacher without wand.

Not knowing what else to do, she kept stumbling and struggling reaching for it, but Zuko gracefully sidestepped her each time she came too close for his liking. Feeling mocked with –and honestly, she was, to Harry's sheer pleasure. It was hilarious, although no one dared to laugh out loud– she furiously turned to the class. "Stop looking at me! Help me!"

Malfoy directly jumped up, eager to teach this Muggle a lesson, but froze when Zuko summoned a small flame in his other hand and held it threatingly close to the very wooden stick.

"You want to fight?" he asked casually, "No problem! Only I must warn you, fire is a wild and consuming element that might be hard to… _restrain_."

Umbridge eyes widened so far Harry was afraid they might pop out. "N-no, no. Keep that fire away from my wand." she demanded faintly. Her normal sweet, condescending tone had vanished without trace, as had her anger.

Zuko wasn't planning to continue this much longer, he had made his point, showed them he wasn't weak even though he couldn't do any magic and above all, he felt for the woman. She deserved it, but this was enough.

"Would you ask nice and neatly?"

She swallowed and tried to calm herself. "Mister… _Zuko_. Can I _please_ have my wand back?"

"Of course!" He extinguished the flame and simply walked over to hand it to her. Only just before he let go of the object, he looked her meaningfully in the eyes and said: "What do you say when someone gives you something?"

"Thank you." she spat out as she retrieved her wand. She put it safely back in her handbag and pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of it. She dipped her quill into her ink and scribbled something down. She rolled it up, got her wand out again to seal it –and directly stuffed it away after– and called Zuko to the front.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, please, Mister Zuko." He took it from her, and left the classroom with a last roll of his eyes.

"He so doesn't know where or who McGonagall is." whispered Ron to Harry.

* * *

**Besides, I want to point out that all truth in Trelawney's predictions is purely coincidental, she just derives them from Zuko's scar and the cover-up-story she's heard about being overlooked by the ministry (shadow of ignorance).**


End file.
